Black Plague
by tigerkat
Summary: Tai Begins his training to be a SWAT Kat and isn't doing well. meanwhile, the evil Dr.Viper has infected the city's water supply with a horrible virus. Ch.9 and epi up. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Swat Kat Trio: Black Plague

Note from the author: hiya everyone. Sorry I haven't been here in a while. I made a new second part to the SWAT Kat Trio series (yeah I know, it sounds stupid. But it's the best I could come up with.) I don't own the SWAT Kats, which belongs to Hanna-Barbera. I don't own characters or worlds. I own one character in this (Tai Crimclaw) and I hope you enjoy this. It is doing well on the forums. I'm sorry if the first chapter is a little slow (and short). As stated before, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1.

It was a lazy morning in the MegaKat city Salvage Yard. Tai had woke to find the room void of his friends. _They're already up?_ He thought as he sluggishly rolled out of bed and onto his feet. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his work clothes, about to slip them on when he felt something on his back. He reached with his paw and felt a series of lumps on his back.

_Oh yeah_. He thought to himself as he remembered his scars. _That part of my life is over_. He slipped on his clothes and strolled downstairs.

" Chance. Jake. You down here?" The red kat asked as he yawned. The only response he got was the echo of his voice.

" Must have gone out." he said to himself as he got to the kitchen, ready to make a small breakfast. But as he started, an alarm in the distance got his attention.

_Oh crud_. He thought. Their not here. Then a thought struck him.

_What am I doing standing around? I'm a SWAT Kat now_!

The red kat raced for the Hangar. He ignored the latter and jumped strait down, hitting the concrete floor. He raced for the alarm button and smashed it. He remembered what his friends told him to say.

"Yes miss Briggs?" he asked, only to get no answer.

" Miss Briggs?"

He heard a quiet beep sound and turned to it.

"Two minutes and 59 seconds." a voice said.

" Not bad. But you gotta be faster than that kid." Another voice sounded. Tai looked around and saw it was his friends, Jake and Chance. Jake was holding a stopwatch in his hands.

" You mean it was..." Tai said as he looked at Chance, noticing a small, white triangle communicator in his paw. " Oh you guys SUCK!"

" Hey, its not our fault your slow." Jake replied.

" We told you we would start your training when you were better." Chance said.

_Oh yeah._ Tai thought, remembering back.

" Lets get some breakfast." Chance said as he put the device down and began climbing the latter. " We'll put you through the reflex room after."

" Reflex room?" Tai questioned, feeling uneasy about it.

" Don't worry." Jake said, seeing the expression on the red kat's face. " Its not that hard."

" Yeah, training to be a SWAT Kat probably isn't." Tai replied sarcastically. The three climbed the latter and got into the house. Tai headed strait for the kitchen and began preparing a big breakfast for them. He enjoyed cooking and didn't mind doing it at all. Jake had gone to the front porch and picked up the newspaper while Chance turned on the tube for the morning news. The three kats had their attention taken when they heard a car pull into the yard and a load crash followed.

" What was that?" Tai said as he walked out of the shop. He saw a large dump truck, with two kats in it. Jake was over there, arguing with them.

" Why do you have to dump everything right in front of the house?" he shouted.

" We don't tell you how to do your job." The small yellow kat responded.

" Its not like we care." The large brown kat added. _Never seen them before_ Tai thought as he strolled out of the house to meet them.

" Hey." Tai said in a friendly voice. " Never seen you guys before."

" Its you." The yellow kat said with a creepy smile.

" Yeah. The kid who blew up enforcer headquarters." The brown kat continued.

Tai just stood there, unable to speak.

" Whatever. We have better things to do." The yellow kat said as he hit the gas, pulling the car out.

" See you around, Ghost buster." The brown kat joked as the car left the yard.

" That was Burk and Murray." Jake informed the red kat. " Just ignore them."

Tai clenched his fists in anger. He was about to go off when he heard a smoke alarm go off in the house.

" Hey!" Chance shouted from inside. " Who's making coffee in a pot?"

" Oh crud!" Tai said as he put his paw to his head. " I forgot to take the food off!" he and Jake rushed inside, being smacked in the face with smoke. They made their way into the kitchen and pulled out the fire extinguisher. Tai turned off the burners while Jake sprayed the food.

" Not much of a gourmet cook, are you?" Chance joked, coughing as he opened the windows to get rid of the smoke.

" I'm sorry guys." Tai said.

" Its ok." Jake responded. " Come on, we'll take you to the Reflex room."

Jake and Chance walked out of the kitchen and into the hangar, Tai following them.

" You have to change out first." Chance said when they got to the floor, pointing to the lockers.

" Right." Tai said as he walked to the lockers and pulled out his uniform. The red kat quickly changed, dawning his Blaze persona.  
" the Reflex room is right there." Jake said as he pointed to a steel door.

" You'll go in alone this time." Chance continued. " We'll join you the next time."

" Ok." Blaze responded. " I wont get hurt, will I?"

" Not if you be careful and use the Gloveatrix." Jake said, giving the red kat thumbs up.

"Ok." Blaze said, swallowing in nervousness. " Here goes." The red kat walked to the door. It slid open and he walked in, the door closing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The red kat looked around the hall. Metal completely covered the walls and gave it an almost creepy feeling.

" Ok, I can do this," Blaze said to himself. " Its probably not that dangerous."

In the hanger, Jake and Chance were watching their new team member on the computer.

" You think he'll do ok?" Jake asked.

" Don't worry. If he's as resourceful here as he was with Madkat, there's no way he'll lose." Chance answered.

" You know he's about to walk into the first trap." Jake informed him.

Chance looked at the screen and realized it was true. " Oh crud!"

" Yeah, what do I have to worry about?" Blaze said to himself in confidence. " This is a piece of c…" he stopped when he a section on the roof came smashing down in front of him. The red SWAT Kat stared at it wide-eyed as it climbed back into the ceiling.

" I'm going to die here." He cried. The kat began to run, racing down the hall to whatever it had in store for him. A flash of red light stopped him when he saw a string of security beams in front of him.

" Well, at least these wont kill me." Blaze said as he approached the lasers. " I hope." The red kat took his tail and wrapped it around his waist to make sure it wouldn't get in the way. He calmly treaded through the lasers making sure he didn't touch a single one. He jumped in triumph when he made it out of the field.

" Oh Yeah!" he shouted. " I'll get through this." Blaze continued down the hall as his trainers watched him.

" He's not bad." Chance said. " He got through the inferred easily."

" He was nearly crushed." Jake responded.

" Still, its pretty good."

" Look, he's coming up to the sector B area."

Blaze continued down the hall at a slow pace, keeping his eyes open and his ears alert. As he continued down the hall, a section of the wall slip open and a mass of metal tentacles sprain out, surprising the kat.

"Jeez!" Blaze said as the metal cords snapped at him. The red kat remembered what Jake said.

"Not if you be careful and use the Gloveatrix." The memory echoed in his head. The SWAT Kat held up his glove and fired three small cutters. The blades sliced through the cords, making them fall harmlessly on the floor.

"That wasn't so hard." The kat said to himself as he continued. He came into a room where he was high up on a ledge. Bellow him was a pit of spikes and before those was an opening. Hanging in front of him was a long rope. He looked and saw the opening was starting to close. A wall of steel was lowering itself down slowly.

" Crud!" the kat yelled. He stepped back and ran for the edge. He jumped and caught the rope, swinging him over the pit and to the opening. The kat jumped off and slid under the steel wall, barely making it.

" See that!" Chance projected. " The kids kicking tail!"

" Not just yet Chance." Jake responded. " He still has to go through the shooting range."

" The guy uses a laser." Chance replied. " He'll do great!"

" Like you do when we go through there." Jake joked.

" At least I don't faint of the G-force simulator." Chance shot back.

" We're here to watch our new partner." Jake responded.

" Look! He's coming up to the first target."

Blaze continued through, keeping all his senses sharp.

" No wonder they call it the reflex room." He said to himself. " You have to be on your toes or you get crushed."

As he walked, a figure shot up from the shadows, surprising the red kat and making him kick it. He looked and saw he had actually destroyed the head of a creepling.

" Oh, I guess I did ok then." Blaze said happily. He continued through and saw the area had changed to look like a broken down city. He crept through, making sure of everything he saw when another figure sprang up from the darkness. He went to attack, but stopped when he saw it was a cardboard cutout of an old lady.

" Guess I'm a little too jumpy." Blaze said as he laughed at himself. He continued down the room. He smashed apart pictures of creeplings, the Metallikats, and Hard Drive and ignored the civilians.

Just as he was about to end the trial, a target shot out and surprised him. Blaze shot his fist forward and punched a whole in the cardboard, only to find it was a cutout of Commander Feral.

Chance was rolling on the floor, laughing at the scene.

" You know this means he losses.' Jake said to his hysterical friend.

" Yeah, but at least he went out with a bang." Chance responded as he got up. Jake hit a button on the console and spoke.

Blaze saw he had his fist in Feral.

_Well, isn't this ironic_! He thought to himself when the intercoms in the room echoed Jake's voice.

" Sorry kid, but that's an automatic 'game over'" Jake reported. " There's a door to your right that will take you right back to us."

Blaze looked and saw a section of the wall had opened up. He pulled his hand out of Feral and began to walk away, only to go back and deliver a high kick to the Enforcer's head.

With a pleased look on his face, Blaze walked down the hall and back to his friends.

" I guess I failed, huh?" Blaze asked in a sad voice.

" Yeah, but you did ok for your first run." Chance answered.

" Come on, we have some stuff to fix." Jake said as he began climbing up the latter. " We'll go through the obstacle coarse later and then we'll do some SK Missiles 101."

Blaze looked to the floor, depressed that he failed his first time. His head went back up when he felt a hard smack on his back. He looked and saw Chance had gotten behind him.

" Don't worry kid." The tabby said with a smile. " You'll do better next time."

Blaze couldn't help but smile, he thought about something too.

" Why do you guys keep calling me kid?" the red SWAT Kat asked.

" Your younger than us and less experienced." Chance informed him as he walked to the latter and began to climb. Blaze, filled with this new knowledge, changed back into his work clothes and followed the other two, ready to start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Note from the author: sorry it took me so long. Before, I already had it typed, so it takes me a bit longer. I hope you enjoy chapter 3. Please R & R and tell me if I can improve.

Chapter 3.

Outside of MegaKat city was a large, swamp area. This came to be because of water regulation and dumping from the sewer system. Barely anyone had interest going there and none wanted to live there. The only exception to this was an outcast of society. His greed caused an accident that mutated him, making him more lizard than kat. Dark green and light green-stripped scales covered his body as a white lab coat hung from his shoulders. His hair shot up in three black spikes and gleaming white teeth overlapped his bottom lips. His tail swept the floor behind him as he walked though his lab, cleverly hidden in a hollowed out tree. The lab in the tree was just for basic chemical testing, while his true lab was a large, industrial room hidden under ground. He was once known as Dr. Elrod Purvis, but he gave up that name when his evolution occurred. He had dawned a name to match his appearance, Dr Viper.

In his hand, he held a small test tube, filled with his latest creation. It was a violet colored serum, but incredibly lethal. Months of hard labor and sleepless nights had lead to this day, the day on its test. On one of the tables was a peachier dish, a microscope, and a normal bottle of water.

" Today isss the day!" the villain said in glee as he took the water and poured it onto a slid. He slipped the slide into the microscope and saw normal water molecules. He then took the slide out and produced a small eyedropper. After pouring the rest of the water into the dish, he dipped the tool into the vial and drew a few drops. Dr. Viper held dripped a few drops of the concoction into the dish and watched it work. The water turned a light violet, then turned back into a clear liquid. The doctor grinned, knowing that it was a good sign. He took another slide, put a sample from the dish, and slid it under the scope. What he saw made him laugh in victory. The bacteria from the serum had attached itself to the water molecules and were perfectly disguised. No immune system would be able to tell the difference between this and normal water.

" YES!" Dr. Viper cried out, his voice echoing in the distance. " After ssso many failuresss and theorysss, it hasss finnaly happened." The doctor leered at the vial. "There isss jussst one final tessst. If it worksss, MegaSsswamp City will be born, and Megakat will be nothing but a memory!"

" Hurry up, Kid." Chance shouted. " Your never gonna win with that speed."

Tai glared at the big kat, mostly cause that was the only way to see him. After working of three cars that day, the red kat was ready to relax. But his trainers decided to go through the obstacle course right after. Barely beginning, Jake and Chance were already far ahead of him.

_Incredible!_ Tai thought as the two got to the tires, leaping from one to the next._ They're so fast, I can't catch up_. Just as Jake and Chance finished, Tai finally arrived. He leapt from one tire to the next, barely able to make the distance. By the time he was finished, Jake and Chance were already halfway across the bars. Jake stopped and hung there, looking back to see the red kat gaining on them, but slowly.

" Hey chance, maybe we should wait up. " Jake asked. " He's not use to Enforcer training like we are."

" No way. He has to be at the top of his game 24/7." Chance answered. " If we went easy on the kid, he could be in serious danger in a mission."

Jake nodded, knowing his buddy was right. The brown kat turned his head and saw Tai was close behind him.

_He's new at this._ Jake thought at he started going forward as fast as he could. _But I can't let him win. He has to earn it!_

Jake got to the end and leapt off. He ran to the end of the cliff area, grabbed the rope, and swung to the other side. Jake and Chance had waited 10 minutes before Tai finally got to the end of the course. He panted and sweat, barely able to stand up as his trainers stood over him.

" Come on kid, it's time to learn about missiles." Jake said as he started walking towards the house. Chance helped Tai to his feet and the two followed. Every step was agonizing for the red kat.

_I can't do this._ Tai thought as they stepped into the house and headed to the hangar. _ I'm starting to think that this was a mistake._

The two climbed down the latter and saw Jake waiting in front of a table. On the table were five different looking missiles.

" Bout time you guys got here." Jake said as he walked behind the table. " Tai, come here."

Tai followed the command and stood in front of the table.

" We're going to review a few of missiles we have." Jake said as he pointed at the weapons. The first one had a missile body, but at the top were two chain saw blades.

" This is a shredder missile." Jake explained. " When we shoot it out, it has a top the breaks off to reveal these blades. Their good to cut and tear through armor."

" Cool." The red kat said, looked it over. " You made these yourself?"

" Yep. Each one is a Razor original." Jake bragged.

" Cool. What's this one?" Tai asked, pointing to the middle explosive.

" That's a Match head missile." Jake explained. " It's a high explosive missile that has a big punch."

The two continued through the weapons. Jake explained the Gloveatrix and the different attachments that come with them. By the time they were finished, it was two in the morning.

" It's late and we have more training tomorrow." Chance said, yawning. " We better hit the hay."

" Alright." Jake responded. " We'll continue tomorrow."

The three kat's walked up the latter and went to the room. Chance and Jake leapt into their beds and were quickly put to rest. Tai however, watched the ceiling.

_These guys are really cool._ The red kat thought as a wave of drowsiness filled him._ Jake can make great weapons and Chance can fly the Turbokat. They're perfect already, what could I possibly do to help them?_ His eyes got very heavy and he joined his friends in slumber.

In the ally by the fish market slept a kat, the smell of fish and sea salt flouting in the air. The crisp, cold air awoke him and made him shiver, pulling the cloth he called a blanket over his shoulders to try and stay warm. He stared up to the sky, seeing the glimmering stars and the shining line of the crescent moon.

" Those big time city slickers don't know what their missin." The ally kat said in a gruff voice. " What's TV and video games compared to the beauty of nature?" the kat rubbed his paws on his chest, heating his fur through friction. He shifted on the ground and got to a conferrable position, starting to return to sleep. A loud bang sound brought his attention back into reality. He tried to ignore it, but a creepy feeling forced him up. _It's probably some rats or something._ He thought as he creeped down the ally, the shadows spooking the bum. As he continued toward the sound, he could have sworn he was being watched. He finally got to the area. In front of him was an open manhole. " What the?" the ally kat thought as he looked around, seeing the cover against a wall, warped. Just as the kat was about to take a better look, a noise startled him. The trashcans against the other wall started shaking and rattling, a strange growl echoed from it. Although he knew better, the ally kat crept forward, making sure not to make a single sound. He grasped the lid in his paw and pulled. A flash of fur and shiny black eyes shot out, darting down the ally.

" Just a rat." The kat stated, laughing at himself. He started walking back to his bed, when a shadowy figure shot from the shadows. The being wrapped its arm around the bum, restraining him as the ally kat flailed and struggled. An arm pushed itself in his face, holding a strong smelling cloth. The scent of the cloth dazed the kat, forcing him to the ground. As he felt himself falling to darkness, he heard a voice.

" Prefect. The final tessst will go asss planed."


	4. Chapter 4

Note from the author: here's ch.4. please R&R and enjoy the chaoter. If you see any random q's, please notify me because some kid was messing with it.

Chapter 4

Tai was peacefully surrounded in darkness. The silence of his dreams was calming and relaxing, but it quickly changed. Fire sprang from the ground around him, causing the red kat to suffer the smoke and heat.

_Where am I?_ Tai thought as he looked around. Clean tables burned a red blaze as a row of books fueled the fire. Tai quickly recognized this place as his old lab and the day as the day of the accident.

" Oh God, not again!" the red kat cried as flames leapt up to him. He tried to get away, but more flames sprang up, blocking his exit. The red kat panicked, feeling the flames begin to lick him.

" Help! Help me!" he shouted, praying to get a response. The smoke began to push into his lungs, sending him into a coughing fit. " Somebody, HELP ME!" Tai shouted. Just as the flames reached to cover him, the room disappeared. He was now in a large room. Torches mounted the walls and lit the area, revealing stone floors.

_Where am I now?_ Tai thought as he stood and looked around. He stopped when he saw what was behind him. Before him stood three gates, one blocking the next. The red kat walked to the first one, gazing at its golden bars and the symbol above it. He reached out and touched it. The gate sprang open as soon as he did.

" The Soul Gate is open!" A voice said, echoing across the room. Tai leapt and looked around, but didn't find its source.

" The Soul Gate is open!" the voice announced again.

" Soul gate?" Tai responded. " What's the Soul Gate?"

" The gate to potential has been opened." The voice answered. " Only two remain now. The Mind and Body gates."

What are you talking about?" Tai asked. " Who are you?"

" That shall come in time." The voice replied. " You shall soon be at the cross roads of your destiny. Chose your path wisely and trust your allies. They will be the ones to chose the final path."

" I don't understand." Tai said. " What destiny? Who are you? WHO ARE YOU?"

" Kid! Wake up kid!" another voice responded. He felt himself being sucked away, the dream disappearing and being exchanged for reality. He opened his tired eyes to see Chance shaking him.

" Oh. What happened?" Tai asked, eyes barely able to stay open.

" You were shouting in your sleep." The big kat informed him. " Jeez, talk about loud too."

" Well, at least I don't snore." Tai replied.

" I don't snore." Chance snipped.

" Sure, whatever you say." The red kat said as he looked at the clock, seeing it was seven. The red kat stood up and walked to the dresser, rummaging around for his work cloths. Chance looked at the kat and saw something strange. A series of scars decorated the kid's back, easily seen through the deep red fur.

" What happened kid?" the burly kat asked.

" What do you mean?" Tai responded.

" What are those scars?" Chance asked as he crossed his arms. " You haven't been here long, but I know you're not the type to get into fights or cut yourself."

" Ohh. They're nothing really." Tai answered as he slipped his suit on, covering the marks. " Just an accident when I was a kitten." The red kat didn't look at his friend, trying not to get caught lying. Chance gave the kat a look of suspicion, but walked out. Tai looked to the ground, feeling guilty about lying. _No matter how old I get, I'll never be free from those memories_. Tai thought. Even at night, he could still feel a blade slowly moving down his back._ But my life has gotten so much better. Why do I have continued to remember_?

" Hey kid! Hurry up, we gotta get these cars fixed so we can continue training." Jake's voice echoed, breaking Tai's train of thought. The red kat climbed down the stairs and saw the Jake gathering tools and walking out to the garage. Tai quickly followed him, only to find him alone.

" Where's Chance?" Tai asked.

" He's working on something." Jake answered as he slid under the car, tightening some loose bolts.

" Working on what?" Tai continued.

" Can't tell you. He said you'll see later." Jake answered.

" You know, I can already tell it's bad." Tai said as he popped the car's hood, taking a look on the inside.

" Well, it'll help you train. So don't worry just yet." Jake responded.

" Since I'm one of you guys now, how did you end up like this?" Tai asked.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean living here and being the SK's" Tai clarified.

" That's a long story kid." Jake said. " It happened a while back. Chance and I were in the Enforcers a couple years ago. One day, Dark Kat was trying to blow up the headquarters and we were on his trail. We were able to knock out his weapons system and were about to tag him when Feral came and ruined it."

"Jeez, he's a pain, isn't he?" Tai responded.

" Yeah, same old feral. Anyways, we were knocked out of the sky and had to eject, but our jet fell and hit the headquarters. Dark Kat got away and Feral kicked us out. We ended up here to pay for the damages." Jake continued.

" I heard that the damage I caused was worse than ever." Tai commented.

" Half the base was done in." Jake said. " But there weren't many injuries, right?"

" Yeah. It was strange, especially with that big an explosion." Tai answered. " Anyways, keep going."

" Ok. So we were dumped here to pay for the damages, but there was a lot of military salvage. So we decided to build our own jet and stop evil our own way." Jake finished.

" That's cool. Not many people would do that." Tai responded.

" So, what about you?" Jake asked as he got out from under the car.

" Nothing special about me." Tai said.

_I seriously doubt that!_ Jake thought, remembering their encounter with Madkat.

" So? Just talk." Jake said.

" Well, like I said before, I don't really have a family." Tai began. " I was raised in an orphanage since I was seven."

" You're an orphan?" Jake asked, surprised.

" Yep. I liked it there, everyone was really nice." Tai answered. " When I was 16, I got a job in the Enforcers and learned how to fix stuff. I kept that job till I was 18, when they created the research department. I moved out of the orphanage and lived at the headquarters. The rest is history."

" Well, don't think we'll go easy on you because you're younger than us." Jake said.

" I know you guys wont go easy." Tai responded. " I just don't know how I will be able to help you."

" What are you talking about?" Jake asked. " You did really well before. Not many people can face Madkat alone, not to mention destroy him."

" What?" Tai shouted in surprise.

" I mean, destroy one of his bells." Jake replied, saving himself.

" Oh. Well, I still don't know." Tai said. " You can build weapons and Chance can fly, I don't know how I could improve you guys."

" Hey, when the time comes, you'll see." Jake answered, giving a warm smile.

" Thanks Jake." Tai replied, smiling as well. The two kats worked hard on the vehicles, the third staying hidden. By the time they were done, it was already in the afternoon.

" Phew, that took a while." Tai said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Jake looked at the clock, seeing it was three.

" Well, we should probably check on Chance." The brown kat said as he started walking towards the hangar.

" Wait. You knew where he was the whole time?" Tai asked in surprise.

" Yeah. He's been really busy all day." Jake responded as he opened the door and started down the latter. Tai, curious as ever, quickly followed him, and was surprised with what he saw. In the center of the room was what looked like a spare pilot seat for the Turbokat. Although Tai had only been in the cockpit once, he knew what it looked like by heart. In front of the pilot seat was a large screen.

" So, what do you think?" a voice spoke out. Tai looked around and spotted Chance.

" Is this what you've been working on?" Tai asked as he walked over to in, looking at the interior.

" Yep. It's a flight simulator." Chance answered. " I had to make a few adjustments, since we added some stuff to the Turbokat."

" This is amazing!" Tai announced.

" Give it a spin." Jake said.

" Seriously?" Tai asked.

" Yeah. I've been working on it so you can learn to fly." Chance said as he crossed his arms. " So get goin."

Tai hesitantly climbed in, feeling the soft seat. He looked at the switches, spying a red button.

" What's this?" he asked.

" That's the " Speed of Heat" setting." Jake explained. " Your not ready for that."

" Ok. How do I get it started?" the red kat asked again.

" There's a blue button in front of you. Just hit that and it'll go." Chance answered. Tai quickly found the button and hit it. The simulator was lifted into the air by an armature. The red kat grabbed the controls and played with them a little, performing turns and dives, just having a ball.

" Now for the hard part." Chance said with a smile as he pulled out a controller and hit a button on it. The screen in front of Tai flashed on, giving him a view of the sky.

" What's going on?" Tai asked.

" We're gonna put you in a fight." Jake explained as enemy jets appeared on screen. The jets fired missals at him. Tai dodged a few, but was quickly shot down.

" Aww, damn it!" the red kat shouted.

" It's ok, try again." Jake called as the screen changed, providing new enemies. Just as soon as it started, the same result occurred. Tai continued being shot down for a couple of hours, till it was already six.

" Alright, that's enough!" Chance said as he lowered the simulator to the ground. " We'll try it again tomorrow."

" I wasn't really good, was I?" Tai asked.

" It was your first time, you'll get better." Jake assured him.

_Yeah, 200 crashes should teach him_. Chance thought.

" Come on, let's try fighting." The burly kat said as he strolled away. Jake and Tai followed him into what looked like a small dojo. On the wall was a large monitor TV and there were pieces of gravel on the ground.

" We normally break bricks to show our strength." Jake explained as the group put of white martial arts uniforms.

" You guys are nuts!" Tai responded. " There's no way I could do that!"

" Well, you'll have to learn some time buddy." Chance said as he got to the center of the dojo. " Lets start off easy and do some one on one."

" Oh..ok." Tai answered hesitantly. He joined the big kat in the center. The two bowed in respect and got into stance. Chance charged at the red kat, his right shooting out hit. Tai stepped left and brought his right arm in a block, pushing away the kat's fist. He shot his left out and hit the tabby's side. Chance stumbled back, surprised at the attack.

" That was pretty good." The tabby said. " Your style is different than Jake's."

" Yeah, I use Wing Chung." Tai responded. " It's purpose is to block your enemy's attack and leave an opening."

_Cool. I can't wait to try and beat it._ Jake thought as he watched.

" Well, lets keep going." Chance said as the two got back into stance and began to fight. Chance made sure to look for openings, successfully hitting the red kat in the chest. Tai stumbled back, surprised at the tabby's strength.

_Jeez, he's much stronger than he looks._ Tai thought as he analyzed his opponent.

" Come on! You can't let one hit stop you." Chance advised as he leapt for another attack. Tai got into stance and watched the kat coming at him. Chance swung with his right, but only hit air when Tai ducked down. The red kat shot out his leg and preformed a sweep kick, knocking the kat off his feet and to the ground. Chance looked up, seeing Tai standing over him, smirking.

" Not bad kid, not bad." Chance said as he got up.

" Thank you." Tai replied, smiling.

" Ok, it's my turn now." Jake said as he got into stance. The two kats bowed and went at it. The two kats showed great skill, blocking and striking each other. Even when one lost, he would just get up and continue. It was late when the two finally decided to call it a night. As they walked from the dojo to the latter, Tail looked at the simulator.

_I will beat you!_ He thought._ I'll prove that I belong_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The bum awoke in a strange place. The stone floor was cold on his fur and the bright light over him stung his eyes. Rows of steel bars acted as walls. The ally kat found a glass right next to him. He picked it up and felt the inside with his finger, feeling small drops of water.

"Ssso, your awake." A voice sounded. The ally kat turned and looked around, seeing an evil being. The bum instantly knew him, from the newspapers and the TV.

" Doctor Viper!" the ally kat shouted in surprise.

" It'sss good to know I am common knowledge." The serpent responded.

" Where the hell am I?" the ally kat asked, bearing his teeth.

" You are in the sssecret lab of Dr. Viper." The villain answered. " I can tell you are not very relaxed. Would you like to leave?"

" Let me think… HELL YES!" the ally kat answered. The doctor stood up and walked to the door of the prison. He quickly stuck a key into the lock and opened the door. The bum darted out, running as fast as he could while taking in the sights. He was in a large libratory. The bright lights shined over tables of microscope, test tubes, and tools. Large tankers of chemicals bubbled and churned by the walls and cages housed nightmarish monstrosities. The bum looked and saw a large, sewer pipe at the end of the room, water spilling from it into a pool. The ally kat shot for the pipe, hoping to escape. The doctor, who moved so quickly and quite, he seemed to become apart of the shadows, followed him. The doctor reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out his stopwatch, which he started at the beginning of the experiment.

" Run asss fassst asss you want, your time hasss come." The doctor grinned. Just as the bum reached the sewer pipe, knowing he was home free, the stopwatch hit zero. The bum felt a surge in his body, which made him stop where he was. He felt a wave go through his body, making him feel sick and defiled. A cold spell shot through his system as his body began to fail him, sending him to his knees. His heart felt like it was being pounded on with a hammer and his eyes began to get really heavy. He fell to the ground, but was unable to feel it. His fur began to grow cold as a violet color began to spread on it. After the few moments it took for this to occur, he was dead. The serpent appeared and checked his test subjects pulse, feeling nothing. Dr. Viper stood and stepped back as his laughter echoed through out the lab.

" Sssuccesss! The formula isss ready!" the doctor squealed as he turned to the cages which held his creatures.

" Now my petsss, we ssshall make a visit to the city, but it will be that lassst. For sssoon, Megakat city will be oursss."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Note from the author: sorry it took me so long to update (again), I appreciate everyone who was patient with me. Also, I would like to start off with my " special thanks" piece. Although I deeply appreciate all those who read my story, I would like to specifically thank a select few who's words encourage me to continue. For my first ever " special thanks" segment, I would like to thank Smeesnoops and Etherweil for their continued support, on and off the forums. Thank you guys. Please enjoy Ch.5 of my fanfic, Black Plague.

As the two SWAT Kat's slept, the third snuck out of the room. Tai crept through the halls, making sure he made no noise louder than Chance's snoring. Tai slipped through the hall to the hangar, ready to continue his training.

_I will… I will prove that I belong._ He thought as he scaled down the latter into the hangar. He flipped on the lights and hunted for the remote control, finding it on one of the worktables. The red kat quickly changed into his flight-suit, just to give it an authentic feel. He walked down to where the simulator was and hopped in, securing himself and starting the machine.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jake awoke as the sun beamed into the window of the bedroom. He put his paws to his ears and pulled out the earplugs that he had to wear now and then.

" Chance, you snore like a buzz-saw." He whispered under his breath. The brown kat looked and saw the third bed was empty. The brown kat got up and walked to his dresser, pulling out and putting on his overalls.

_We had a tough day yesterday. He should still be asleep_. The brown kat thought as he got out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, he saw a light at the end of the hall, coming from the door to the hangar.

_I know I shut it off before we left._ Jake thought as he opened the door and climbed down the latter. He looked around, wondering if they had any nighttime intruders when he saw the missing kat. He was in his flight suit; curled up into the seat of the simulator, head lying on his arms as he slept. Jake moved quietly to the kat's side, looking at him sleep.

_Poor kid. He must have been doing his own training. _Jake thought with a smile on his face. He looked around and found the remote control for the machine. The brown kat picked up the control and hit the button for the scores. A list flashed on screen for the recent missions.

" 97 failed missions and…" Jake stopped when he saw the last ones. " 3 complete. 0 casualties." Jake looked closely at the last mission, seeing it was on the ' Speed of Heat setting.'

_I guess Tai really wants to prove himself._ Jake thought as he looked at the sleeping red kat. He reached out to wake him, but stopped, thinking it would be better to let him sleep. Jake turned away and left the hangar, a smile on his face. He wondered into the kitchen when he heard rustling on the second floor.

_Chance's up._ He thought as he began to dig though the fridge, pulling out two milk cans as the burly appeared, dressed in his overalls.

" Hey buddy." Chance said as he swiped a can from Jake's hand. " What are we gonna do today? I was thinking the flight simulator."

" No, he doesn't need to do that." Jake answered.

" What do ya mean?"

" The kid snuck out and trained himself on it." Jake answered, sipping his milk.

" Really? How'd he do?"

" He did 100 missions." Jake reported. " He failed 97, but passed the last three. The last one was even on the speed of heat setting."

" Awesome, I knew the kid could do it." Chance said happily.

" That's not the best part." Jake said with a sly smile. " His time was only 30 seconds behind your best." Chance's smile disappeared immediately.

" The kid might catch up with you." Jake teased. " He might even beat you." Chance crushed the can in his hand.

" That's not gonna happen." The burly kat announced. Jake couldn't help laughing at his friend, seeing this was the first time he had ever had this kind of threat. Chance marched off to the hangar and found the red kat sleeping in his flight suit. Chance shook him till he woke.

" Uhh…. Chance?" Blaze asked, groggy from his interrupted sleep.

" Yeah. What are you doin down here?" Chance asked.

" Umm, getting ready to train." Blaze answered, giving a smile. Chance observed the red kat.

" Cool. We'll go through the course before work, so get changed." Chance responded. He turned away and walked back into the house.

" Chance, your gonna go all-out, aren't you?" Jake asked when he saw the look on the tabby's face.

" Yep." Chance answered with a sly smile.

" We all know you're the best pilot, why do you have to drill it in his head?"

" I want him to know." Chance answered. " There's no way he's gonna beat me." Jake shook his head in disappointment. He has never seen Chance be this competitive before. He looked up and saw Tai, ready to go and train. Setting down his milk, Jake joined the tabby and the red kat outside. The three lined up at the beginning of the course, ready to win.

" Ready…GO!" Chance shouted, him and Jake shooting out to an early lead. Tai started dashing after them, intent on catching up.

_I will prove myself! I will prove I belong!_ Tai repeatedly thought as he chased after them, tapping into all the power in his body. Chance looked back, seeing the red kat was beginning to gain. The three reached the tires and began leaping from one to the other. Jake got a lead on the other two, Chance being in second and Tai in third.

_The kid is getting better._ Jake thought with a smirk as he raced towards the bars, the two closely behind him.

_I just hope Chance doesn't get too competitive. _The three got to the bars and crossed them quickly. By now, the three were neck and neck. Chance rushed ahead and got to the rope, swinging over the pool and to the ground. Tai got there right after him and swung to the other side. The two raced each other for the finish. Chance looked over and saw the red kat beside him, rather than his usual partner. Both used their maximum speed, trying to beat each other when they passed the finish line at the same time. Tai stopped, falling to his knees from running so much. Chance watched the red kat pant, him doing the same.

_What am I doing?_ Chance asked himself. _I'm supposed to train him, not compete._

Tai looked to the ground, gasping for as much air when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw Chance, hand extended to help him up.

" Th.. Thanks." Tai said as he accepted it, being pulled to his feet.

" No prob." Chance responded with a smile. " You're getting a lot better. You might even win next time."

" Thanks, but I don't think I'm gonna get that good." Tai responded.

" You will, it just takes time." Jake said, appearing behind the two. " Chance and I have been doing this for a while, but you'll get better."

" You guys are really rubbing off on me." Tai commented. " Before, I would have given up right away. But now, I want to do my best and prove myself."

" That's good to hear." Chance said as he hit Tai on the back. " Come on, let's get some grub."

" Yeah, I'm starved." Jake responded as he started walking towards the house.

" Food! Music to my ears." Tai said as he followed the two. Even though he felt a great pain in his legs, the red kat couldn't help but feel a great sense of accomplishment.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Callie yawned as she pulled her car into the City Hall parking lot. It was normal for her to get to work early, but the lack of sleep from watching a horror movie was taking its toll on her.

" A haunted house and a possessed doll," She said as she got out of the vehicle and walked across the ground to the building. " No wonder I couldn't sleep. That's the last time I watch Shadow House." Callie walked through the doors of the building, greeting the security guard. She continued to the elevator and took it to her office.

" Another day of work." She sighed as she laid her brief case on her desk. The deputy mayor strolled to the window of her office and looked out to the city. A cloudy sky loomed over the city, giving it a peaceful look.

_We haven't had any problems since that Madkat incident_, she thought as she stared out over the city. _I'm glad that I had to go out of town that day, but I wish we could finally have peace one day_. She was about to turn around when she saw something strange. A dark cloud seemed to be coming closer and descending, a low humming emitting from it.

" What is that?" she asked herself, only to get her answer.

_That's not a cloud. It's… bugs! Giant bugs!_ She realized. The deputy mayor ran to her phone and hit the speed dial button for the Enforcers. After getting a ring for a good while, it was finally answered.

" Hello, Enforcer Headquarters. How can I help you?" a voice asked.

" I need to talk to Feral, NOW!" Callie answered urgently.

"May I ask who's calling?" the voice replied.

" This is the deputy mayor, Callie Briggs." Callie answered again, getting impatient.

" Oh, of course. Hold please." The voice said, followed by soft music.

_I'm seriously going to suggest they hire a better desk person._ She thought. The music stopped, finally connecter.

" This is Feral. What seems to be the trouble, Ms. Briggs?" Feral answered in his usual, gruff voice.

" Commander! There's bugs, thousands of bugs, heading right for City Hall!" Callie answered.

" Right. The Enforcers will be right there." The commander stated, followed up by a tone. The deputy mayor hung up the phone and looked out the window, seeing the massive army of insects getting closer and closer.

_There's no choice._ She thought as she reached into her brief case, pulling out a small, white, triangle shaped communicator. She hit the button, hoping to get a quick answer.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chance fell back in his table seat, hands on his stomach.

" Man, that is good!" he announced with a smile. Jake shoved his fork into his pancakes and left it there, falling back as well.

" You got that right, big buddy." Jake responded, picking up his coffee and taking a sip of the strong, but cream filled liquid. Tai emerged from the kitchen, another plate of pancakes and bacon resting in his right paw.

" I made a fresh batch. You guys want any more?" the red kat asked. Chance immediately shot up, fork and knife in hand.

" Load me up, buddy!" the burly kat answered.

" No thanks. Anymore and I'll be as big as Chance." Jake joked. Chance gave him a deadly glare, but turned his attention back to his plate when he saw Tai put four more pancakes. His mouth watered as he dove into his food, Jake giving him a questioning look.

" Jeez, pace yourself big buddy." Jake said as he watched the burly kat. " You already had four plates, leave some for Tai."

" It's alright Jake." Tai responded with a smile, sitting down and putting some food on his plate. " I love to cook and it's always good when a you cook for a friend."

" Yeah. Besides, I'm always like this after a work out." Chance said as he finished up his plate. Their ears perked up when they heard a car pull into their yard. Jake stood up and walked to the front windows, seeing it was a familiar dump truck.

" Great, we have company." Jake said sarcastically. Just then, the three heard the familiar buzzing of the alarm in the Hangar.

" Crud! Perfect timing!" Chance moaned.

" We can't go, not with those two around." Jake stated.

" Go guys." Tai said, standing up and clearing the table.

" What?" Chance asked.

" You guys have a job to do, so go on." Tai explained. " I'll stay here and cover for you."

" But you're a SWAT Kat too." Jake responded.

" Not yet, I'm still in training." Tai replied. " You guys go. Just promise that I can go with you next time."

" Done." Chance said as he got up. " You'll come with us next time, I promise. Lets go buddy!"

" Right." Jake replied as the two raced for the Hangar. They climbed down the latter and reached the phone, Jake picking up the receiver.

" What is it, Ms. Briggs?" Jake asked.

" Razor, thank god!" Callie's voice said. " There's a swarm of giant bugs about to attack City Hall. The Enforcers are coming, but I don't think they'll be able to handle it on their own."

" Got it. Get to a safe place, we'll be there soon." Jake responded, hanging up the phone.

" What's the problem?" Chance asked.

" Giant bugs." Jake answered. " Sounds like something Dr. Viper would do." Chance cringed at the answer.

" Great, why is always bugs?" He asked.

" At least we'll be able to squash a few." Jake mentioned.

" What are we waiting for?" Chance said enthusiastically as he and Jake raced to the lockers, changing into the SWAT Kats. The two rushed to the Turbokat, hopped in, and shot out of the Hangar towards City Hall and an army of insects.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Outside of MegaKat City, standing on the edge of the swamp, Viper watched as Enforcer unites raced down the streets towards the City Hall. He grinned as he heard sirens pierce the silence.

" Jussst asss I planned." The villain said as he rubbed his hands together. A loud rumbling stole his attention as he looked to find its source. He finally saw a familiar red and black jet burst through the sky, heading towards the same destination as the Enforcers.

" No, it'sss better than I planned." Viper corrected. " With thossse pesssky ssSWAT Katsss out of the way, nothing can ssstop me!" the lizard traveled back to his lair and quickly went to the underground lab, where three 6-foot centipedes waited for him. Their big, red eyes watched him appear as their long, black, spiked legs gripped the ground.

" Come my petsss, we have a little journey to make." Dr. viper said as he picked up the vial containing his virus. He motioned for his creations to follow him as he slithered to the sewer pipe, climbing in and walking through it. The doctor reminded himself over and over about the turns he had to take to get to the MegaKat Water Treatment Center. But at the same time, he hoped that the one bug he entrusted his message to would survive the soon-to-come maelstrom of laser fire and missiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Note from the author: hey everyone! I have a new chapter for ya. Please R&R.

Chapter 6.

Tai walked out to the yard to meet the two idiots. Burke had pulled a lever in the truck, pouring pieces of scrape metal and broken junk all over the ground. Murray looked to the rear-view mirror on his side and saw the red kat approaching them.

" Hey, it's the ghost buster." The small kat joked, giving an annoying laugh along with his brother.

" Why do you guys call me that?" Tai asked, irritated by the two's behavior.

" Feral told us everything about what you did." Burke informed his as the red kat stood by his window.

" Magical research, ha!" Murray stated. " What a joke! It's a waste of time and money. I heard you were the first to sign up for it. What a loser!"

" So what!" Tai shouted, clenching his fist. " I enjoyed working in that department. I believed that if I found a way to deal with people who used it for evil, then that would just bring us one step closer to finally having peace!"

" Yeah? And look what happened." Burke responded. " You blew up the headquarters, hurt a bunch of people, and are gonna spend the rest of your life working in this dump only to barely pay off a small part of it." Tai looked down, feeling the full weight of the brown kat's words.

" Whatever." Murray said. " Enough sulking, get to work! Let's go Burke." Burke shifted the truck to drive and drove out of the yard, laughing at the red kat as they went. Tai still felt the weight of his words pressing down on his shoulders as he picked up a few broken car parts and laser guns. "_Hurt a bunch of people" _echoed over and over in his mind as he walked back to the shop, feeling himself falling deeper and deeper into depression. _ They're right._ He thought as he walked into the garage and dumped the junk on a worktable, staring at it blankly. _It's because I screwed up on that experiment that the base was destroyed and people got hurt. What if…._ He stopped, realizing the worst- possible outcome. _ What if I screw up as a SWAT Kat? Not only could people get hurt, but they may even… die._ The image of T-bone and Razor laying dead on the ground flashed in his mind, forcing the red kat to go wide-eyed and tears begin to emerge.

" NO! I CANT DO IT!" he shouted, trying to push the pictures from his thoughts. But more and more came, going faster and faster to the point where Tai had to kneel on the ground.

" I cant." He said softly. " I can't risk the lives of others, even if it's to protect them."

" I can't be a SWAT Kat.">>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Callie looked out the window, finally able to make out the types of bugs. Giant mosquitoes lead the pack and protected the rear as two waves of bees and hornets followed. In the very middle of the vast army was a large fly.

" Why only one?" Callie asked herself. " It's like they're protecting him." The deputy mayor's mind travel away from this concept, to a more urgent matter.

" The Mayor!" She shouted out loud. " He might be in his office! I have to get him!" the she kat ran out into the hall and to the elevator, slamming the up button as much as she could till the lift finally arrived. She got in and hit the button for the top office, feeling the ground shift as the vessel began to move upwards.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Turbokat blasted through the air, aiming for the army of insects.

" God! I hate bugs!" T-bone complained.

" Well, know you have to chance to show it, buddy." Razor responded. " We got two heading for us at 12." T-bone saw two mosquitoes fall back from the pack and head strait for them. They charged at the jet, ready to plunge their sharp proboscises into the craft. One shot at them head on, but T-bone flew left, easily dodging it. The other went at them at an angle, trying to spear their left side, but T-bone thrusted forward, dodging the insect. The two bugs followed behind the jet and began spitting a green slime. T-bone was able to dodge these as well, but Razor notice what happen when the saliva hit the buildings.

" T-bone, watch out. That gunk is acid, it'll eat through us if it hits." He informed.

" Don't have to tell me twice." T-bone replied. " It's not like I plan on getting hit." The burly kat pulled on the controls, shooting up and over the mosquitoes, resting behind them.

" I got this one." Razor announced as he aimed on his console. He it a control on the machine, making a small rail gun appear under the craft. " A little cement should ground them." He fired grey globs at the pests, quickly freezing their wings and sending them to the ground.

" BINGO!" Razor shouted in triumph.

" We're not out of the woods yet, buddy." T-bone said as he pushed up the thrusters, getting closer to the insects now swarming over City Hall. " There's a lot more to exterminate." five insects, three mosquitoes and two hornets, fell back and charged at them, ready to destroy the jet.

" Spider Missile, Deploy!" Razor shouted as he fired the projectile. The missile got close and exploded, revealing a large net. The net flew around the insects, but one hornet had barely slipped away. While the other insects fell to the ground, the hornet charged at the jet, stinger poised to drill into the Turbokat.

" Your aim's slipping buddy." T-bone joked. " Maybe should train with the kid."

" Oh yeah, watch this." Razor responded as he aimed at the hornet. " Octopus Missile, dep…" Razor stopped in time when the hornet was hit by a white laser blast, falling to the ground.

" Sorry, did I take your shot?" a female voice said over the radio. The SWAT Kats looked over the right of their jet and saw an enforcer jet flying next to them, a familiar she kat in the pilot seat.

" Morning lieutenant." T-bone responded, waving his hand,

" Hey guys." Lt. Felenia Feral replied.

" Hey, where's the commander?" Razor asked.

" He's up ahead." Felina answered. " He's really upset, being in battle this early in the morning."

" Great, he's probably missing his prune doughnuts by now." T-bone joked.

" That's cruel." Felina responded.

" Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we got company." Razor stated, forcing the two pilots to see more of the swarm come off after them.

" Sorry lieutenant." T-bone said. " We kinda have to cut this short, time to squash some bugs."

" Ok, I'll cover you guys." Felina responded.

" Roger." T-bone finished. The Turbokat flew for the bugs, sending missiles through the air and knocking a bunch off the building.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Callie arrived in the Mayor's office, only to find it empty.

" Where is he?" she asked herself. She looked around the room and found his golf clubs and bag was gone.

" The Golf Course." She answered herself, shaking her head side to side. She looked at the window and saw the bugs from before covering the windows. The fly from before appeared and began to ram the glass, sending cracks and lines through the glass. Callie stepped back, about to run through the door when, with one last charge, the fly smashed through the glass. Callie shrieked as the black insect flew through the room, buzzing around till it got to the mayor's desk. It rested for a moment and began to rub its legs together. A small case fell from a band attached to its front right leg. The insect lifted itself into the air and flew out the same hole it created. Callie watched this with curiosity, wondering what it was really doing. She stood up and slowly walked to the case. It was a small, black video cover with a tape inside. A white label readying " Mayor Manx" was in the center of the cover.

" A tape." Callie asked as she picked up the cassette. " Why just leave a tape?">>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At the MegaKat Water Treatment center, a security kat laughed at the event, being the only thing on the news.

" Whahaha!" the orange kat cried, hearing it echo. " Bugs! What a stupid idea? Who would want something as weak as that?" he continued to laugh, until the power went out. The screen went dark and all the lights went off at the same time, leaving the security kat in a silent void. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight, one of the basic tools he carried.

" What the hell?" he said to himself. " We have three backup generators, how could we have a power outage?" just recently, the plant had become automated. Few people had to work day by day, the exception being the security guards. The security kat's ears perked up when he head a strange sound. It was a quiet, crunching sound, happening rapidly.

" Anyone there?" he asked, shining his light around him. He was stationed right where the water was purified, about to be sent to home all over Megakat city, so it was normal to get visitors. The light shined through the void, but found nothing.

" Eh, just me bein paranoid." The security kat said to himself. " They'll send someone to fix it soon." The security kat went to go back to his desk when he heard the sound again, except louder and closer. The kat shined the light just above him, seeing a horrible sight. It was a giant centipede, clinging to the ceiling with its claws in the styrofoam. The creature's antenna's went down and touched the kat, feeling it's fur. The insect made a high-pitched squeal as it fell from the ceiling onto the kat, crushing him under its weight. The insect bent its head down over the kat and sank its mandibles into the gut of the security kat, killing him.

" That'sss enough, my pet!" Viper shouted, forcing the bug off of the corpse. Viper strolled by the body, its eyes blank.

" I had hoped the not leave a messss. Oh well." The villain said as he tore his eyes away from the body. He strolled past the desk, down a hallway to the room where the water was kept. The villain grinned as he saw all the liquid.

" It'sss time, my creation." Viper said as he pulled the vial out from his coat pocket and uncorked it. " Fulfill your purpossse and give me MegaKat City!" The doctor poured the serum into the water and watched it work. The water turned a clear violet color, showing it was integrating with the liquid. The water quickly turned, the process finished. The lizard smiled, knowing that there was no way to fail. Whether his insect had delivered the message or not, he would get the city, one way or another. He turned away from the freshly contaminated water and went back into the hall, ordering his centipedes to leave the body alone and follow him back to the lair.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Three for one!" Razor shouted after his Match head missile destroyed two hornets and a bee. More mosquitoes charged at the jet, only to meet a blast from Felina's laser.

" Jeez! We're getting nowhere fast!" T-bone complained as he flew around the building.

" I hate to say it, but your right buddy." Razor stated. " There's too many of them. We'll run out of missiles before we get through half of them."

" Don't worry guys, the reinforcements are here." Felina's voice responded. The SWAT Kats looked and saw a fleet of Enforcer choppers approaching fast as tanks came down the streets.

" Back off, SWAT Kats!" a voice said on the radio. The SWAT Kats saw a large, grey kat with a black military haircut and facial hair.

" Good to see you too, Feral." Razor responded.

" The Enforcers can handle it from here." Feral replied as the choppers following him went ahead over the building. Their bomb bay doors opened and released a purple vapor over the building. As soon as the vapor came in contact with the pests, they immediately began to fall from the building, decorating the street with their corpses.

" Bug spray, classic." T-bone said as he pushed on the controls, turning the jet around. " Enjoy the prune donut, Commander." The burly kat pushed on the thrusters, rocketing towards the Salvage Yard.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tai brushed the sweat off his head as he tinkered with a broken remote control.

" Jeez, this thing is really busted up." He said as he looked at the gears and wiring inside. The red kat licked his lips, trying to fight back his thirst as he worked. Tai stood up and went to the kitchen, looking through the mass of milk cans in the fridge to see if they had anything else.  
" Man, these guys drink nothing else." He said to himself as he walked to one of the cupboards and pulled out a glass. He moved the glass under the kitchen sink and filled it with tap water. He drank it down, not noticing the slight, violet tint in the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Note from the author: hey everyone, sorry for not updating in a while. The lack of reviews a bit before kinda threw me off. But I got more and I'm ready to keep going!

Chapter 7

Callie stayed under the Mayor's desk for the duration of the encounter, trying to remain safe and hoping no more bugs would rush in. Her ear's shot up when she heard the office door open and heavy footsteps pound on the carpet.

" Deputy Mayor, Are you here?" Feral's gruff voice asked. " The threat has been taken care of. It's safe to come out."

Callie moved out from under the desk and saw the voice matched its owner. The tall, dark brown, Enforcer commander stood before her.

" Thank god it's over." She said happily. " If I don't see another oversized bug, I'll die happy."

" Thankfully, no one was severely hurt during the attack." Feral reported. " Where is the Mayor?"

" At his safe place, the Golf Course." Callie answered with a disappointed tone. " I came up here to get him, but his bag and clubs were gone."

" Typical." Feral responded. " This was obviously the work of Dr.Viper. But it's not like him to attack for no reason."

" I don't think it was an attack." Callie replied as she pulled the tape the giant fly had dropped off the desk. " I think it was a delivery."

" A delivery? Explain." Feral said. Callie was about to when the office door opened again. An old orange kat entered the office. He was short and plump, holding a golf bag full of clubs over his business suit.

" Mayor Manx!" Callie stated in surprise.

" I'm sorry I'm late everyone." Manx said as he walked to the corner of his office and placed the bag against the wall.

" Where were you mayor?" Feral asked, trying his best to not lecture his higher up.

" I had an early tee-off today." Manx answered as he sat at his desk. " I was going to leave when I heard about the infestation on the radio. I thought it would be safer to stay where I was."

_And play another game to pass the time._ Callie thought.

" Anyways, as I was saying. The mosquitoes and other bugs were just bodyguards for this fly. He was the one who crashed in here and dropped this tape." Callie explained. Feral walked up to the deputy mayor and took a better look at the cassette, seeing the name on it.

" Do you have a VCR and a TV?" Feral asked.

" Of course." Callie answered as she put the tape back onto the desk and strolled over to the closet at bottom left corner of the office. She opened the closet door and pulled out a TV and VCR on a stroller. She plugged the cords into a wall unite and took the tape, sliding it into the VCR. After the PLAY sign popped up and a moment of static, the three were staring at the face of Doctor Viper.

" I knew it!" Feral announced.

Viper turned his head to the three, a sly smile over his mug.

" Good morning, Mayor Manx." The villain said with his serpentine voice. " I trussst you enjoyed the bugsss I sssent earlier. Well, that wasss not even a demonsssstration of what I have in ssstore for your preciousss MegaKat City."

The three kats watched the screen as Viper pulled a small test tube out of his lab coat pocket. Inside it was a near clear liquid with a violet tint.

" What I hold in my hand isss a recent breakthrough in modern ssscience. Thisss formula isss the Viper Sssyndrome, a one of a kind virusss created by yoursss truly."

Feral's eyes went into a furious glare, knowing that this was going to be bad.

" Allow me to explain what it doesss." Viper said as the screen changed, showing a bunch of cell as is they were looking under a microscope.

" Ussseing the unique propertiesss of the virussss, it issss able to perfectly disguisssse itsssself assss any other cell in it'sss environment." Viper's voice explained as a series of black cells appeared on screen. The black cells moved slowly to the others. When they came into contact, the black cells quickly entered the other cells and quickly came out, perfectly simulating the look of the host. The screen quickly changed back to Viper.

" What you have just ssseen is an example using plain H2O particlesss, the bassssic make up of natural water. However, the gene cannot survive if the environment changesss, sssuch as when a person drinksss the water. The cell causesss ssssuicide after 24 hoursss of the transsssition. But, I have altered the gene ssso that when it doesss detonate, it will releassse a multitude of poisssonsss into the body. Mossst incredibly deadly."

" No way!" Callie whispered.

" By the time you watch thisss tape, the city'sss water sssupply would have already be contaminated with thisss virusss. The ssshock itssself from when the poisssonsss releasssed can kill, ssso you have two choicesss. You sssurrender the city to me and leave, or watch asss the bodiesss of your citizensss cover the ssstreetsss!" the villain finished with a bloodcurdling laugh that caused the hair on even Feral's neck to stand up. The TV screen when into a fuzz. Feral pushed the power button and made the screen go blank. He turned to the other two, a look of great anger in his eyes.

" THAT MADMAN! HE'S GOING TO COMMIT GENOCIDE JUST TO GET THIS CITY!" Feral shouted.

" How could he do this?" Callie asked. " We have to do something."

" Yes, how can I be a mayor if the city is dead?" Mayor Manx asked, putting his head on his desk.

" We can't surrender the city ether." Feral stated.

" Maybe we could try and synthesis a cure." Callie suggested.

" Good idea.' Manx said as he picked up the phone and hit for the operator. " Get me MegaKat Biochemical.">>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tai felt the floor shake a bit when the Turbokat returned to the Hangar. Tai sighed, knowing what he had to do.

_Ok. When they come, I'll just tell them I'm not interested anymore._ He thought as he strolled down the hallway to the hangar. As he climbed down the latter, T-bone and Razor leapt out of their jet. The two look and saw the red kat appear.

" Hey Tai, thanks for hold in down the fort." T-bone said as he strolled over to the third.

" No problem guys." Tai responded, putting on a fake smile. " What was the emergency?"

" Giant bugs, same old same old." Razor answered.

" Uhh, guys. I need to say…" Tai started.

" Since we're already in our flight suits, let's go through the Reflex room." T-bone interrupted.

" Sure, lets go." Razor responded as the two began to walk towards the training room. " Hurry up and change, kid."

Tai stood there for a moment, still in shock from what happened. He sighed as he moved to the lockers and changed into his Blaze uniform.

_What am I gonna do? _ He thought as he rushed over to join his friends._ I don't want to do this._

T-bone and Razor waited till the red SWAT Kat in training appeared.

" Hold up." Razor said as he dug into his flight suit, pulling out three black bars with small screens on them. " We're gonna keep score this time."

" Score?" Blaze questioned as he looked the device. T-bone took one and attached it to the top of his Gloveatrix. Four red zeros appeared on the screen.

" Yeah. We use these to keep score. Kinda like a competition." T-bone explained.

"Oh. Ok, I guess." Blaze said as he took the second bar and copied T-bone, attaching the bar to his Glovatrix and having the lights flash 0's. Razor looked at the red kat, seeing he was hiding something.

" What's wrong?" Razor asked, making Blaze become alert.

" Nothing. I'm fine." Blaze answered, giving a fake smile. T-bone raised his eyebrow at this and looked to Razor, both knowing the kid was lying. T-bone gave him a sly smile, knowing how to see the truth.

" Well come on guys." T-bone said as he walked through the door to the reflex room, Razor following him. Blaze gave a sigh as he followed them, feeling horribly guilty of lying to his friends. As they walked down the steel covered hall, all were silent till they hit the traps. The walls grew spikes and sections of it shot out, trying to skewer the kats. T-bone ducked down, dodging a section of spikes that aimed for his head. Razor stopped where he was as a piece of the ceiling fell, crashing right in front of him. Their scores changed, showing they got 50 points for each one they dodged. Blaze dashed through as another section of the ceiling fell, nearly flattening the red kat.

" These weren't here before!" Blaze stated.

" We set it to a higher level since we're all here." Razor explained. The three raced through the hall, dodging the onslaught of traps. They stopped before the security lasers and checked their scores. T-bone had a score of 350, Razor had 300, and Blaze had 200.

" Ha, I'm ahead of you guys." T-bone said in triumph.

" We still have two areas left T-bone." Razor replied. Blaze went ahead of the two. Rows of lasers lined the ground and another row just 5 feet above it while some turned on and off in between.

_Oh boy._ He thought as he looked at the maelstrom of beams.

" It's easier than it looks." T-bone said, hitting Blaze on the back.

" We don't have all day guys." Razor stated as he barreled through. He ducked down so he was out of range of the top row of lasers as he carefully treaded over the floor lasers. He waited patiently, watching where the beams hit and taking careful note. Razor quickly moved through, the trap, none of the beams even coming close to him. T-bone and Blaze followed him, doing as he did till all three were past them. They checked they're scores again. This time, T-bone and Razor were tied at 2000 points while Blaze was 1800.

" At least I'm catching up." Blaze said.

" Come on, we don't have much more to go." Razor said as he pushed Blaze forward, having him go ahead of them. T-bone looked at Razor, finally getting the reason he did it. Blaze continued down the steel hall, turning the corner to see the steel cords from before had multiplied, snapping and stretching for him. Blaze aimed his Glovatrix to fire at them when he froze.

_What? Why can't I move?_ He thought, standing still. The cords reached out and got him. They whipped and smacked the red kat, making him cry out in pain. He looked at his glove and saw the score screen changed into words, saying GAME OVER. He heard a beep and saw the metal tentacles recede back into the walls. The red kat turned and saw his partners behind him, a look of disappointment covering their faces.

" Guys." Blaze said.

" Come on, we need to talk." T-bone replied as he and Razor turned away and started back down the hall. Blaze shook his head, knowing that he was found out. He stood up and walked back down the hall, all the traps disabled and no sight of his friends. Even when he returned to the Hangar, there was no sign of them.

_I knew I shouldn't have lied._ Blaze thought as he placed his suit back into its locker and put on his overalls. He climbed up the latter and saw his friends standing in the living room. Chance had his arms crossed with a slightly irritated look on his face while Jake stood by the TV with a look of concern.

" Sit!" Chance commanded, pointing to the couch. Tai slowly followed the order, sitting on the couch.

" What's with you?" Chance asked.

" You've been acting weird ever since we came back." Jake said.

" I told you guys, I'm fine." Tai replied. Chance walked over to the red kat and with a quick rush of wind, smacked him on the head.

" Owww!" Tai shouted, bearing his teeth. " What was that for?"

" That's for lying to us!" Chance answered with a bellow. " You always give a fake smile when you lie. We're your partners! We're your friends for god's sake! Now tell us the truth!"

" Ok, ok." Tai replied. He looked to the ground, trying to think of a good way to put it. " I can't be a SWAT Kat."

" What?" Jake asked.

" I CAN'T BE A SWAT KAT!" Tai shouted. " I COULD REALLY HURT SOMEONE!"

Jake and Chance looked at the red kat, finally understanding him.

"Go ahead Jake." Chance said.

" Why me?" Jake asked.

" You had something like this happen to you, remember." Chance explained. Jake reached through his memory to find what Chance meant when he finally did. It was when he had injured two old kats while chasing after Dark Kat. Jake strolled over and sat by Tai.

" I know what you're going through, kid." Jake said with a gentle smile.

" How could you? You guys do everything perfect." Tai asked.

" Not really." Jake answered. " I went through the same thing you are."

" Let me guess, story time?" Tai responded.

"Yep." Jake replied. " We were chasing after Dark Kat one night after he stole some stuff from MegaKat Superconductors. I had him in my sights and fired octopus missiles at him."

" Yeah, go on." Tai said, getting into the story.

" Well, he dodged them and they destroyed this abandoned warehouse. But we found out that these two old kats were hit in the blast and were hurt." Jake continued. " I couldn't even shoot the next time we saw Dark Kat cause I felt like I could hurt more people if I chanced it."

" Jeez." Tai responded. " How'd you get over it?"

" Well, it turned out it was apart of their plan to kill my confidence so they could destroy the city. But I found out we stopped them." Jake replied.

" So, it was someone's plan for me to destroy half of Enforcer headquarters and come here?" Tai questioned.

" No! I mean, if you worry about messing up, you will." Jake explained.

" But how? I actually did hurt people. If I screw up…" Tai started.

" You can't worry about that." Chance interrupted. " If you do, you'll be risking yourself and us."

Tai couldn't respond as he began to think about what they said.

" Your stronger than you give yourself credit for." Jake said. " Just don't worry about it. When you're going to do something, don't think about what could happen. Just go and do it."

Tai looked at his friends, seeing the friendly warmth in their faces. He couldn't help but smile, feeling all the weight from Burke's words lift of his shoulders and make him feel as light as air.

" Thanks guys." He said, a beaming smile on his face.

" No problem buddy." Chance said, giving the red kat a thumbs up. " We're your friends, that's what we're for."

" Lets go guys, we have to finish up that car from yesterday." Jake announced as he strolled towards the garage, Chance and Tai following him.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dr. Konway was hard at work, studying a new specimen long thought extinct. Under a microscope was a neon green pedal with a light violet color bordering the outside and completely coloring the tip. He watched the black cells in the pedal move and react to each other.

" Remarkable! Simply remarkable!" Konway said as he observed the cells. His concentration was shot when the phone in his lab began to ring.

Damn phone! The scientist thought as he moved away from his table to the other side of the room, where the cordless device was. He pulled the phone off its charger and answered.

" Hello."

" Dr. Konway?" an old, heavy accented voice asked.

" Yes. This is my lab after all." Konway replied.

" Oh thank god!" The voice responded. " This is Mayor Manx." Konway nearly dropped the phone. It wasn't often that he got a call from the head of the city.

" Mayor Manx! I'm sorry for being so rude." Konway said in a bit of a panic.

" It's quite alright." Manx replied.

" What can I help you with, mayor?"

" I need you to take some water from a sink and look at it." Manx answered.

" What? Why?"

" We have gotten a threat that the city's water is poisoned and we need you to look at it." Manx answered again.

" Umm, alright." Konway said as he put the phone down on the table and walked over to his work. He removed the slide with the pedal and pulled out a fresh slide from a box next to the scope. He then walked a few steps over to the sink and turned the cold-water knob. A stream of the cold liquid flowed from the metal pipe as the doctor reached down into his lab coat and pulled out an eyedropper. He gently dipped the tip of the tool into the liquid and squeezed the end, capturing a small amount of H2O.

He walked back over to the microscope and dropped a few bites of the liquid onto the slide and lightly smashed another slide on top of it. He then slides the slide into the microscope and looked, only to be shocked at what he saw. There were H20 molecules, just like with any water, but these were a bit different. They were a slight violet color.

_No way!_ He thought as he looked at the sample. He continued looking around the slide and found something familiar. A small, black cell was approaching one of the molecules. As soon as it got into close range, it quickly went in and out of the molecule, emerging as a near perfect look-alike.

_These cells._ Konway thought as he tore his eyes away and looked at the plant sample he was observing earlier. _These cells are exactly the same as that flower. Does that mean that there are more?_ The doctor moved away from the table and back to the phone.

" Sir, it's true." Konway reported.

" No! This is horrible!" Manx whined in the phone.

" Don't worry sir. I think I may have a solution." Konway replied. " Give me one hour and I may have the cure."

" Really? Very well, one hour." Manx responded. " God bless you, Dr. Konway!"

" Thank you sir." Konway finished, hitting the off button and hanging up the phone. The doctor sighed, knowing he had a lot of work ahead of him.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Manx and the two had waited patiently for an hour when the front desk called.

" Hello." Manx said into the phone.

" Sir, there's a doctor Konway to see you." The desk person stated.

" Good, good. Send him in." Manx replied, hanging up the phone.

" Do you really think his cure will work?" Callie asked. " Dr. Viper has a way of getting past technicalities like that."

" We wont be able to know until he shows us." Feral answered. The three heard the door open and saw Dr. Konway appear. The orange-red scientist walked into the room, carefully holding a small vial. The liquid in it was a near clear blue.

" Dr. Konway, thank you for coming on such short notice." Manx said as he stood up and greeted the doctor, shaking his hand.

" It's ok mayor. I was able to synthesis a cure that works." Konway reported.

" Very good Konway." Feral congratulated. " We can have the water restored and the threat end."

" Unfortunately, we cant." Konway replied, a sad look on his face.

" What do you mean?" Callie asked.

" You see, the virus was created from a very special plant." Konway explained. " It's called the Achilles blossom. It was just recently found."

" Why is it rare?" Manx asked.

" You see, the flower concentrates most of its heat in its roots. When that area is cooled, the flower dies. There use to be a lot of them, but irrigation into MegaKat Swamp killed off most of them." Konway answered.

" What about the cure you have?" Callie continued.

" This was created from the only specimen we had. This is not even close to the amount we need to purify all the city's water." Konway answered again.

" So this flower might be found in MegaKat Swamp?" Feral questioned. " I can send platoons out there to look for them."

_I have someone else in mind._ Callie thought.

" I'm a sorry guy." She said as she smoothly strolled past the three tomcats to the door. " I have to take care of something. I'll be right back." With that, Callie opened the door and quickly went into the hall. She reached into her handbag and felt the communicator, hitting the button for the famous heroes.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Hey kid! Could ya hand me a wrench?" Chance's voice asked as he was under a 2000 Ford Taurus. Tai pulled his head out of the car's hood to follow his friend's request. He walked over to the toolbox on the ground and dug the tool out.

" Here you go." Tai said, handing him the tool. Chance's greasy paw came out from the car and collected it.

" Thanks bud." Chance's voice said. The burly kat dropped the tool when Jake began putting on a new tire, securing the hubcap on it.

" Damn it!" Chance cursed as he reached for it.

" Sorry Chance." Jake responded, pushing the tool closer to him so he could get it.

The burly kat reached for the tool again, only to lurch up and slam his head when the three heard the alarm go off through the house.

" Grrrrrrrrrr!" Chance cried out as he pushed himself out from under the car.

" You ok?" Tai asked.

" Yeah." Chance replied as Jake and Tai helped him up. " It'll take a lot more than that to hurt me."

" Yeah, especially with that hard head of yours." Jake joked, getting a laugh from Tai. After getting an " I'm going to kill you!" look from Chance, the three rushed down into the Hangar, Chance being the first to get to the phone.

" What is it, Miss Briggs?" Chance asked, rubbing his head a bit.

" T-bone! Don't drink the tap water!" Callie answered.

" Don't really do anyways. Why?" Chance responded.

" The city's water has been poisoned! The bug attack earlier was just a distraction. Dr. viper put a virus in the water that can kill a person 24 hours after they drank it." Callie replied. " Dr. Konway has a cure, but it comes from a rare flower in MegaKat swamp and we need a lot more to clean the city's water. Feral is going to send forces to look for then, but I thought it would be good to tell you."

" Oh God!" Tai shouted, making Jake and Chance look at him.

" What's wrong?" Jake asked.

" Chance! Ask how long the water has been poisoned!" Tai ordered with a panicked voice.

" How long has the water been poisoned?" Chance asked.

" Since noon this morning." Callie answered. Tai's eyes widened at the answer.

" Seriously, what's wrong kid?" Jake asked again.

" I drank some water before you guys got back." Tai answered, still panicking. " I drank the virus!"

" Crud!" Jake responded. Chance looked at the red kat with surprised eyes when he put the phone back to his ear.

" Don't worry Callie, we'll look for them." Chance said into the phone before he hung up.

" You guys are going?" Tai asked.

"No." Chance answered. " All of us." Tai looked at the burly kat, realizing what he meant.

" You mean?"

" Yep, it's your first mission buddy." Jake answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating sooner. Summer school, self-explanatory. Enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter 8

" I don't know about this guys." Tai said as he dawned his bandanna and helmet, becoming Blaze.

" What did we just talk about?" T-bone replied with a stern tone as he pulled on his gloves. " You're going, period!"

" Don't worry." Razor responded. " Your gonna be fine. And if you mess up, We'll look after you."

_Yeah, but you shouldn't have to._ Blaze thought as he put his overalls into his locker. He browsed through it and found his laser gun and its holster. He quickly strapped the blaster to his leg and pulled the pant leg over it, concealing the weapon. As he stood up, he noticed his poc-com sitting in the locker.

_Do I need this?_ Blaze thought as he looked at the device._ Better safe than sorry._

" hey T-bone. Do we even know what the flower looks like?" Razor asked.

" Damn! I forgot to ask." T-bone answered, hitting his forehead with his hand.

" the Achilles blossom." Blaze stated, reading off his computer. " a rare flower once thought to have gone extinct. Its name comes from the fact that the flower concentrates most of its internal heating in its roots. When the roots cool, the flower dies." T-bone and Razor looked at Blaze, a bit dumbfounded.

" Callie said it came from MegaKat Swamp, so I did a search." Blaze explained.

" Well, we know where it is and what it looks like." Razor said with a smile as he turned. " What are we waiting for?" He, T-bone, and Blaze belted for the Turbokat. T-bone and Razor leapt up into the Cockpit while Blaze opened the bomb bay doors and braced himself in the corner of the storage room. The floor lowered into the runway, and That's when T-bone pushed the thrusters up. With a deafening roar, the jet rushed across the runway and out of the yard, ripping through the sky as it flew toward the swamps outside the city.

" Finally! Some action." T-bone said with a grin. " Just what I needed today."

" T-bone, we just had a pest control battle two hours ago." Razor stated.

" Yeah, well some action with out the creepy crawlies." T-bone responded, bearing his teeth at the thought of more giant bugs. Razor rolled his eyes and pressed a button on his Glovatrix, turning on the communicator setting. Blaze, in the Storage room, heard a buzzing sound on his glove and pressed a flashing button, turning his communicator on.

" How you holding up kid?" Razor's voice asked.

" I'm fine Razor, don't worry about me." Blaze responded with an unintentional harsh tone. " The sooner we get there, the sooner we can find that flower and make a cure."

" Ok, jeez." Razor replied.

" I'm sorry." Blaze said. " I'm just nervous. I can't help but worry, it's my first mission after all."

" Don't worry about it, little buddy." T-bone replied, joining the conversation. " Your with us. Nothin's gonna happen." Blaze let out a small laugh, feeling better from the reassurance. " I hope your right."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In MegaKat Swamp, Feral had already beaten the SWAT Kats to the place with three four-kat platoons.

" Ok men!" Feral announced. " We are here to look for a very special flower. Keep your eyes peeled for dry, warm areas, places where the flower can thrive. It is green with purple outlining. I want a sweep of the area and for you to return in thirty minutes. Dismissed!" The three groups spread out, fanning the swamp. However, one of the groups had a soldier that shouldn't have been there. As the four walked through a thick patch of trees, three of them turned on the fourth.

" Its safe now, lieutenant." A grey furred enforcer announced. The one he spoke to removed the pilot helmet that covered its face to reveal Felina Feral.

" Thanks guys." Felina said with a smile of gratitude. " My uncle never lets me on missions like this."

" Are you sure this is ok?" a orange furred enforcer asked. " We could get is serious trouble for this."

" Don't worry, the lieutenant will just sweet talk the commander like always." The black furred enforcer answered.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Felina responded as she walked ahead of the three. "We have to get looking."

" What's so special about the flower?" the grey Enforcer asked as he and the others followed her.

" Didn't you hear the announcement on the news?" the black enforcer asked. " There's a virus in the water. The whole city will die if we don't find it."

" Man, I don't know if we can." The orange enforcer commented as he looked around. As they passed through more dense vegetation, the group came upon a large wet spot. The water was four to five feet off the ground and small trees and shrubs poked out from the liquid.

" We should go back, there's not much dry land here." The orange one continued. Felina ignored him and continued forward, trudging through the small pond and ignoring the feeling of wetness. " Come on guys. We have to look everywhere we can. It might be close." Felina stated. With a bit of reluctance, the three followed her through the water, not seeing the small ripples caused by movement beneath the surface. The grey enforcer looked around as he walked and noticed the ripples speeding towards them. He stopped as the other three continued onward and watched it curiously. Felina looked back and noticed this, stopping with the other two.

" Hey. What…." She stopped when the ripples vanished. Suddenly, the water burst upwards, showering all the enforcers. When the water cleared, the grey enforcer was gone.

" GET TOGETHER!" Felina ordered, making them huddle back to back, looking in all directions.

" What was that?" The orange enforcer asked with a panicked tone. As if to answer him, a creature emerged from the water. It was a large, grey cobra like snake. It straitened in the air to about 18 feet, not including the amount underwater, and was 3 feet wide. In its mouth was the missing enforcer, his watered down blood dripping fast down the serpents jaw from the sharp fangs that killed him. The snake shifted the kat in its mouth so he was looking strait down the throat. The creature's muscles began to expand in contract as it devoured the enforcer like a rat, making a large lump appear in its body. Felina and the two enforcers watched the consumption of their member with fear and disgust; not even being able to move after it was done. The snake then lurched its head down, tongue flicking out and catching the scent of the group. With the thought of food on its mind, the serpent sank back into the water to get ready for another attack.

"MOVE!" Felina shouted as she and the two remaining enforcers ran for their lives through the water. " How the hell are there snakes that big!" the black furred enforcer shouted.  
" I don't know and I'm not waiting around to ask." Felina answered as the three were coming close to land. As they passed some underwater growth, the orange enforcer hit the roots of a small tree with his boot. The kat fell into the water with a splash. Felina and the other enforcer turned to go back for his, but the orange enforcer shouted for them to go on. Just as he did, the gray snake shot out from the water, killing the kat with its fangs to the felines head. Felina and the last enforcer continued forward, making it to dry land. Felina immediately felt around her uniform and found a small communicator. She hit a grey button and said " Uncle! We have a situation!"  
" Felina? What are you doing on this frequency." Feral's voice boomed.  
" I'm in the swamp with platoon three." the lieutenant answered. " We have a major problem! Two of our group were just eaten alive by a giant snake!"  
" A snake?" Feral responded. " Kats alive! Viper must have booby-trapped the place. Felina, get out of there."  
" Sorry uncle, but we have to keep looking." Felina replied as she turned off the mini radio and pocked it.  
" You sure we should keep going." The black furred enforcer asked, still disturbed from seeing his partners eaten.  
" Yeah. We have to find it. It's our only way of curing the virus." Felina answered. A loud noise diverted their attention skywards to see a familiar black jet.  
The SWAT Kats! Felina thought, a spark of hope igniting within her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Turbokat sailed over MegaKat Swamp, seeing Enforcer boats along the beaches.

" Hey, looks like Feral beat us here." T-bone said.

" I'd probably be easier if we don't get mixed up with them." Razor replied. He switched to his dimensional radar and looked at the formation of the swamp. " There's waterways that cut through the whole swamp." Razor stated. " If we can travel across those, we can search the area faster."

" You thinkin what I'm thinking buddy?"

" Yep, the Cycloskis." Razor answered.

" guys, what's the Cycloskis?" Blaze's voice asked over the radio. Razor and T-bone grinned at the question. " We'll show ya." T-bone answered. A moment later, the Turbokat landed alongside the beach, a good distance away from the Enforcers. The bomb bay doors of the jet opened and shot out two projectiles just above the water. The shell casing slipped away, showing two jet skis with the three vigilantes on them. Razor was riding ahead, alone on his while T-bone and Blaze shared one.

" Jeez kid, your gonna make me barf if you squeeze any harder." T-bone complained, feeling the grip Blaze had on the tabby's waist loosen.

" Sorry T-bone, I've never ridden one of these before." Blaze replied.

" Follow me guys." Razor said as he lead them to a small stream cutting into the swamp. The three breezed through the water, looking around for the Achilles blossom.

" Wouldn't it be better to go by foot?" Blaze asked the brown kat.

" I kinda have to agree with the kid on this buddy." T-bone added, his eyes darting back and forth from the water.

" Sorry guys, but this is the fastest way we can look." Razor replied. " Besides T-bone, it's not easy to fall off these babies."

" Why worry? It's just water." Blaze questioned, looking up at T-bone.

" I don't like to get wet." T-bone replied, trying not to look back at Blaze. As the three pushed through the water, they came upon the small lake where Felina and the enforcer were.

" No way! They're here too." The enforcer said.

" Yeah, this is more serious than I thought." Felina responded. The she kat looked at the craft T-bone and Blaze were on and noticed the third. _What? Another one?_ She thought.

"lieutenant! Look!" The enforcer shouted, pointing to the water. Felina followed his finger and saw the ripples from before rushed towards the SWAT Kats. Felina jumped from the brush cover and shouted " Look out!"

" Felina?" T-bone asked, stopping. The water started going faster and faster towards the two. With a burst of water, the grey snake leapt from the water and slammed itself into the Cycloski, knocking it and its passengers into the air. The Cycloski flew into the trees, crashing and slamming itself against the wood while T-bone and Blaze fell into the water. Razor was already on the next waterway when he heard the noise, looking back and seeing the grey snake fall back into the water.

" Kats alive!" he said as he turned the watercraft, trying to get back to his partners. T-bone emerged from the water, splashing and gasping for air.

" Razor! Blaze! Get me outta here!" He shouted at the top of his lounges. The tiger felt something grab underneath his arms and hoist him up. T-bone looked back and saw the masked red kat that fell in with him.

" You can stand up, it's not too deep." Blaze stated. T-bone , with an embarrassed look on his face, stood up with the water just barely getting up to his neck.

" Don't like to get wet, huh." Blaze said with a smirk. " You don't know how to swim, do you?"

" Hey! I fly, not swim!" T-bone replied with a scowl. Felina watched the water and saw the snake charging for another bit. With another "look out" the two SWAT Kats stopped their dispute and dove, dodging another strike.

" We're sitting ducks out here!" T-bone said. The two watched the waters and saw the snake charging for another attack. Blaze, out of pure instinct, grabbed T-bone around the torso and pointed his Glovatrix, shooting out the grappling hook and catching the branches of a nearby tree. The grappling hook hoisted the two into the air, dodging another snake attack and setting them on dry land. The snake looked for it's prey when it felt vibrations on the water. It looked around and smelt the air, only to have a bola missile seal it's mouth shut. Razor came bursting into the small lake, aiming his microwave laser at the serpent. Felina, seeing that her platoon's killer was wide open, whipped out her laser gun along with the enforcer. The three blasted the snake at the same time, tearing into it's skin with hot light and killing it. The snake fell into the water, darkening it with it's blood.

" Darn, that would have made one hell of a belt." The enforcer soldier said as he and Felina walked along the shore to Blaze and T-bone. Razor turned on the water and parked next to the four.

" Good aim lieutenant." Razor said." Thanks."

" No problem, that thing killed two of our platoon." Felina replied. Blaze felt something slam on his back and looked, seeing it was T-bone large paw.

" That was some quick thinking there, kid." The masked tiger said with a smile.

" Actually, I didn't think at all." Blaze replied. " It was weird, I kinda just went with it."

" see. We told you not to worry." Razor stated, joining the conversation. Blaze beamed with pride, only to have it disappear when he saw Felina and the Enforcer looking at him.

" So, you guys have a new guy?" Felina asked.

" Yep, his name's Blaze." T-bone answered, pushing Blaze forward. Felina sized up the red kat and put out her hand.

" I'm lieutenant Felina Feral. Good to meet you Blaze." The she kat said with a smile. Blaze froze, unable to think or move. He them broke out of it and took Felina's hand, shaking it slowly.

" pleased… pleased to meet you… lieutenant." He stuttered. T-bone and Razor laughed quietly, seeing their new partner wasn't good with meeting women.

" So, what are you guys doing here?" Felina asked.

" Same as you, looking for that flower." Razor answered. " Well, I hope you can fit three on that thing." The soldier said, pointing into the woods. The four looked and saw the lost Cycloski. The steering wheel was dangling from it's post and the engine was hanging out.

" Crud, we'll have to go on foot." Razor complained. Felina nodded and turned to the soldier. " I need you to go back and tell the Commander that we haven't found it and I'm going to continue." The lieutenant ordered.

" Ok, will do." The soldier replied, breaking away from the group and disappearing into the swamp.

" Your not going back?" Blaze questioned.

" No. I'm going to keep looking with you guys." Felina answered.  
" well, that flowers not going to find itself." T-bone stated as he went ahead, Feline, Blaze, and Razor following him. The four wondered through the dense forest, keeping an eye out for the flower and any more danger. As they looked, T-bone slowed down and walked next to Blaze, whispering to him.

" Not good with the ladies, are you?" the tabby said with a smirk.

" I'm not good at meeting anyone new." Blaze whispered back. " remember when I met you two for the first time?"

" well don't worry little buddy. Stick with me and you'll be a ladies kat in no time." T-bone responded. Razor, overhearing them, rolled his eyes. _Great, another Chance._ The brown kat thought. As they passed through another mass of vegetation, they stopped. Before them was a huge tree.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Viper watched his monitor in his lab, flipping through the security cameras he placed around the whole swamp. Many of the enforcers had fell to his traps, while the others wondered around aimlessly.

" Thossse foolsss." Viper hissed. " Do the think I'm ssstupid. I'm not going to leave the cure where they can get their handsss on it." As he scrolled through the channels, he stopped at the camera positioned right outside his hideout and saw the four emerge from the woods.

"Ssso, thesse meddling ssSWAT Katsss are here." The villain stated. " I sssuppossse I'll be a good hossst and give them a warm welcome."


	9. Chapter 9

Note from the author: Here it is, what you've all been waiting for. The final chapter for Black plague. But keep looking, cause they'll be an Epilogue after this. Please R&R.

Chapter 9

The four kats stared at the marvel. Before them was a massive, garland looking tree. It towered out of the soil and went into three sections. The main part sprung from the ground while the other two grew from its back, pointing skywards. A large limb stuck out from the wood, traveling down to the ground and piercing the earth. Surrounding the tree was what looked like a small forest of small, thorned, green trees.

" Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!" T-bone said as he gazed at it.

" The irrigation that flows into this place hasn't been here near enough to make trees that big." Felina commented. " You would see something this size in the Amazon." Blaze looked at it curiously.

" It doesn't seem natural." He said. " It kinda looks like a building." While the other three were in discussion, Razor left the cover of the swamp and felt the soil before the thorned forest. The soil was moist and warm in his paw, probably from the lack of tree cover.

" The soil's perfect for the flower to grow." The brown SWAT Kat announced. " Our best bet is to look here." " You got it buddy." T-bone replied as he, Felina, and Blaze joined Razor. The group moved through the mass of spiked trees, making sure to look everywhere without getting pricked. " We're getting nowhere." T-bone complained after their third search. " Yeah, there might not be any left." Blaze replied, a depressed look on his face. " There has to be. This place use to be a breeding ground for them." Razor stated, trying to clear the air of uncertainty. Felina nodded and was about to speak, when a sound caught her attention. The she kat closed her eyes and concentrated, a faint buzzing sound reaching her ears.

" Do you guys hear that?" She asked. " Hear what?" T-bone replied. " Listen." Felina ordered. The three SWAT Kats closed their eyes and listened, hearing the buzzing as well. It was steadily growing louder and louder by the second. " Yeah, I hear it." T-bone announced. " What is it?" Blaze asked. " T-bone. You're not going to like this." Razor said as he pointed skyward. The three followed his finger and saw an army of giant bees, flying strait for them. " You just had to ask." T-bone said to Blaze with a leer. Blaze just gave a small, nervous laugh in reply.

" We need to get back to the swamp." Felina said as she walked away from the SK's. " These trees wont give us any cover."

" Right Felin…." Razor stopped when he saw one of the trees begin to move. As Felina came close to it, it pointed its thick limbs upwards, getting ready to send it crashing down on her. " Look Out!" Razor shouted as he bolted for the enforcer. With a mighty leap, the brown SWAT Kat tackled Felina just as the plant attack, dodging the swing by a hair. Felina looked at the brown kat on top of her and was about to shout, when she saw the tree lift its arms again for another attack. Grabbing Razor, the enforcer rolled, saving both from a bone-crushing blow. " Razor! Felina!" Blaze shouted as he moved to go after them, only to be held back by T-bone's paw. " I hate to say it, but we gotta worry about ourselves right now, kid." The masked tiger said as he took a defective stance. The trees around the two began to move as well, getting ready to pound the vigilantes. T-bone pressed a button on his glovatrix, making a buzz saw extend out. As one of the plants swung at them, T-bone slashed, ripping off the limbs and making them fall harmlessly to the ground. Blaze copied T-bone and made his blade appear, hacking at the branches at they came close as well. " What the heck's going on?" Razor shouted. " Uncle said that Viper may have put traps all over the swamp." Felina replied, pulling out her laser and blasting some of the trees to splinters. " Guess the old snake doesn't want us looking around." Razor joked. Some of the bees had left the pack and made their way towards Felina and Razor, extending their stingers forward to impale the two. Razor aimed his glove at the attackers and fired, sending them to the ground in a net. " We're gonna be killed if we don't get out of here!" Blaze shouted. Three more trees leapt at T-bone, meeting his blade and faking to the ground. But as the big kat chopped them into pieces, he noticed something. Where the three were standing before the assault was a long wooden latter that reached up into the Amazon sized tree. The gears in T-bone's head began to turn, coming up with a plan. " Everyone! This way!" The masked kat shouted as he began to climb. Blaze, hearing his partner's command, ran through the sea of spiked trees and joined him in the climb. Felina and Razor went to join them, blasting and hacking the plants as they went. In the sky however, the swarm had arrived. Just as Felina got to the latter, Razor trailing behind her, the battalion of the insects rushed towards her. " Keep going!" Razor ordered, making the she-kat continue her ascent. The brown SWAT Kat turned to his opponents and aimed his glove. _They're bugs, so it should work._ Razor thought as he waited for a better shot. Just as the bees came close to Felina, Razor fired. A missile flew into the insect's ranks and exploded, sending waves of smoke everywhere. The swarm immediately dissipated, broken apart from the confusion and the black fog. " Bingo!" Razor announced in triumph. " Homemade smoke bombs never leave home without them." The brown kat started his climb while the flying insects were broken, joining his group at what looked like a doorway. The four were in what looked like a hallway into the tree, the only doors being the one he just entered and one at the end.

" This doesn't make any sense." Blaze stated. " How is it that this thing is here? Also, wouldn't it be easier to run back into the swamp?" " I'm just as confused as you are Blaze." Felina said. " Well think about it." T-bone replied. " If Viper did booby-trap this swamp, why did he go more out of his way to guard this place?" " Yeah, even the snake was weak compared to it." Razor responded. " But I guess we'll find out if we keep going." The brown SWAT Kat continued down closely followed by the other three when they passed through the next door. Where they came out was a platform out looking a large lab. The wooden walls had a purple coloring to them, with circular windows carved into them to help the lighting. A series of latter's connected the platform they were on to one below it and then to the floor of the lab. The four moved in silence down the steps into the room. Pillars of wood rose to the ceiling to at as support beams, each arising in a different spot. Small wholes by their basses contained various bottle, many of different shapes and colored liquids. In the center of the room was a long table, covered from end to end with boiling liquids, jars of serums, test tubes, beakers, Bunsen burners, and other scientific equipment. " What is this place?" Blaze questioned. " Isn't it obvious?" T-bone replied. " This is the doc's hidden lair." " No wonder we haven't been able to find him." Felina said as she strolled over to the lab table, browsing what it displayed. " This place was perfectly camouflaged. No one would have thought of looking for a hollowed out tree in a swamp."

" We'll be able to get the cure and take Viper down." Razor announced. " Hitting two birds with one stone."

" Small problem buddy. We need to find the cure first." T-bone said. " I haven't seen anything that looks like a flower here yet."

" Guys, over here." Blaze called. The three joined Blaze a few steps away, seeing what looked like a stairway before them. " There might be another lab down here. It could have the cure there." Blaze said with a smile, the hope of finding the cure burning brighter in him. " Ok, but we need to be careful." Razor announced. " Yeah, who knows were that snake is?" T-bone continued. " We'll go first while you and the lieutenant bring up the rear, got it?"

" Yes sir!" Blaze joked, putting his paw to his helmet in salute. T-bone smirked, starting his decent down the stairs with Razor at his side. Blaze and Felina walked behind them into the pitch darkness of the stairs. T-bone and Razor dug into their flight suits and pulled out their flashlights, shinning them down and cutting some of the darkness away. " I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Felina said, her hand on her blaster in case she was right. " Well, this place isn't exactly giving me the warm and fuzzys ether." T-bone replied. The four reached the bottom, feeling cold concrete under their feet. The SWAT Kats shined the lights through the room, getting a visual on it piece by piece. Long tables covered with test tubes, beakers, Bunsen burners, and vials sat one behind the next, taking a good 30 feet. Behind those, five large tankers of colored liquids bubbled and churned.

" So this is where he keeps most of his mutagens." Razor said. T-bone shinned his light as the group slowly moved through the lab. When the light fell on a cage, the burly kat jumped back, seeing a massive black fly in one of the cages.

" Bugs. Why cant it be giant lizards like in the swamp." T-bone moaned, looking at the disgusting insect. Razor rolled his eyes at the tabby and shined his light around, catching something interesting. Where his light fell was a table covered with plotted plants. They reached up a good 12 inches. Their pedals were a bright neo green with a strip of dark purple of their edges.

" Guys, I think I found what we're looking for." The brown kat said, pointing in their direction and keeping his light on them.

" Great, look how many there are." Felina responded, going over to the plants. " There's enough here to make a cure and to use for Megakat biochem to use for research."

" Well, first things firs." T-bone stated. " We need to grab as much as we can and scram, before the snake shows us."

" Thatss very harssh, Ssswat kat!" A voice sounded. T-bone and razor shined their lights around, and caught the form of Dr.Viper.

" Viper!" T-bone and Razor shouted in recognition.

" Welcome to my humble home, ssSwat Katsss." The doctor said with a sinister tone. " It wasss rather sssmart of you to dissscover it. Not many would think of a hollowed out tree in the ssswamp." Blaze couldn't help but feel repulsed from the doctor's form. His green and sea green stripped scales, black claws, long overlapping fangs, and tail completely threw the new SK.

" Viper! You going down this time." T-bone shouted. Doctor Viper smirked at the burly kat's words and started to laugh, a raspy chuckle that sent tingles down the group's spine.

" Do you honessstly think I would let you waltz in here and take the cure to my beautiful virusss?" he hissed. " I have more than 1 kind of lizard here." With those words, the darkness of the room was banished when the lab's lights burst on, making the good guys shield their eyes as they adjusted. When they were able to look a second later, the SK's and Felina saw five massive dragon like lizards surrounded them. They stood seven feet tall with a 12-foot length. The tops of their body's were covered with small spikes and colored a black and tan while their underbellies were just a tan color. The lizard's heads were large and short snout with three horns coming out at the top. The creature's tails whipped back and forth behind them as they licked their lips, seeing the kat's as a fresh meal and waiting for their master's orders.

" Why did you ask for lizards T-bone?" Razor moaned.

" Well, it still beats bugs." T-bone replied with a grunt.

" Now my petsss, devour them and leave no trace!" Viper commended, pointing at the good guys. The Horned lizards obeyed his command and leapt forth. Three went towards T-bone and Razor while the other two went towards Felina and Blaze. One lizard shot out his tongue, catching Razor.

" Razor!" T-bone shouted, about to run to his friend's aid when two blocked his path. Razor struggled against the sticky tongue as it receded quickly back into the monster's throat, getting his glovatrix free.

" Sorry, no free meals." Razor mocked, making his buzz saw come out and cut the tongue, making the dragon drop the kat to the ground. Razor landed on his feet and quickly aimed at the horned lizard, distracted as it bleed from the mouth.

" Mini-scramblers, deploy." The brown kat shouted, firing two missiles. The tips of the projectiles broke off to reveal electrified conductors, which knocked the monster unconscious with 2000 volts when they hit.

" You ok buddy?" T-bone called as he fired a bola at one of the lizards attacking him, binding its legs and sending it to the ground.

" Yeah, just a bit wet." Razor replied, flinging off some of the saliva that was on him.

" Well, help me with these." T-bone responded. Meanwhile, Blaze and Felina had their hands tied trying to defeat the two horned lizards they attracted. The two flicked their tongues in and out, trying their hardest to catch a kat for their meal. Felina aimed her laser as they dodged and fired, hitting the tough top skin and not doing any damage.

" We need to come up with a plan, quick." Blaze shouted, jumping over a pink tongue. As he was in the air, the monster quickly turned around, whipping the red kat to the ground with its tail.

" Blaze!" feline shouted, stopping as she did. A sticky pink tongue wrapped itself around her feet and hoisted the she kat into the air, pulling her towards the monster's mouth. The lieutenant quickly aimed her laser and fires, blasting the inside of the horned lizard's mouth and cutting it open. The monster dropped the she kat to the ground, roaring in pain as it stamped around. Blaze got up and fired two bolas at the creature, binding its legs and sending it to the ground.

" One down, one to go." The red kat said, looking at the second lizard. Feline and Blaze aimed at the same time and fired, combining the force of a laser blast and a missile. The two hit the soft underbelly of the horned lizard, sending it to the ground with a bleeding gash. While the battle was going on, Viper made a quick dash to the sewer entrance of the lab. The serpent knew he would be no match if all four ganged on him and he would be better off with an escape, even if it meant sacrificing his lab. Razor noticed this while T-bone hit the last horned lizard with mini-scramblers, bringing it down.

" Guys, he's getting away!" the brown kat shouted.

" Ssso long, ssSWAT Katsss!" Doctor viper mocked as he entered the pipe. " I may have losst my lab, but you haven't sseen the lasst of me!" the villain quickly vanished into the sewer.

" Come on, we have to catch him!" Felina shouted, starting her run to the pipe when T-bone stopped her.

" Sorry lieutenant, but we have to get these to ms. Briggs." T-bone stated. " Besides, we're not gonna be seeing him for a while". Felina glared at the burly kat, but decided he was right.

" Ok, we should gather as much as we can." Razor instructed, walking over to the plants. The group began picking through the plants, getting two-dozen of the rare flowers.

" You guys go and deliver them." Felina said. " I'm gonna stay here and radio my uncle. He might be angry that you guys got the cure, but he'll feel better when I tell him we found Viper's base.

" Roger." T-bone replied, starting for the stairs.

" It was good meeting you, Felina." Blaze said as he followed T-bone and Razor.

" It was good meeting you too, Blaze." Felina called back. Blaze couldn't help but blush, lucky that his mask concealed it.

_I probably shouldn't tell the commander there's a new SWAT Kat_. Felina thought to herself as the SWAT Kats vanished. _He would definitely have a heart attack._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Calico Briggs stared down at the paper work she had to do. These were important to the city, but her mind was elsewhere.

_It's been over two hours and no report on the Achilles blossom._ The she kat though, feeling herself go into depression. _If we don't get it soon, we might have to_…. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a low roar outside her office. The she kat looked to her window, and nearly fell out of her chair when she saw the Turbokat hovering outside her window. Callie quickly sprang out of her chair and onto her feet, rushing to the window and opening it. The canopy of the jet slid back in response, showing the strong faces of the SWAT Kats.

" What are you guys up to?" the she-kat asked.

" We've got a delivery to make." Razor answered, pulling out the flowers, now bound together with a band. He tossed them to Callie, who caught them.

" Two dozen rare Achilles blossoms." T-bone stated. " They'd look good on your desk. Enjoy." The canopy slid back over and, with a deafening roar, the jet blasted off over the city. Callie looked down at the flowers and then to her desk, knowing she had an important call to make.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" And so, with special help from the SWAT Kats and the scientists of Megakat Biochemical, the city's water supply is now clean and safe." Ann Gora's voice spoke from the TV. Chance and Jake watched the news program, smiling from a job well done. The two looked over to see Tai come in and sit on the ground, water logged from drinking so much.

" Well, beat another disaster." Jake said with a cheerful tone.

" Yeah, but they'll be plenty more." Chance stated.

" I can't wait!" Tai shouted. " That was so awesome!" Chance and Jake looked at each other and laughed, happy to see the red kat's enthusiasm.


	10. Epilogue

Note form the author: Thank you for reading BP. Please look for the next fanfic of the series, Pillar of Power.

Epilogue

Tai moved through the salvage yard, a smile on his face from the peaceful day. In his hand was a grocery bag. _Stake tonight for a completed mission._ The red kat thought as he entered the shop, nearly jumping out of his skin when Jake and Chance surprised him.

" Guys, wha'd you do that for?" Tai moaned from the floor.

" Well, we got good news and bad news." Jake stated.

" Good news, you're no longer in training." Chance said with a grin. " You passed your felid exam."

" Field exam?" Tai questioned.

" The mission yesterday." Jake responded. " You showed real resourcefulness, so you're an official part of the team."

" But, we're still gonna be training you." Chance added. " ya gotta get muscles if your gonna be fighting with us." Tai shouted with glee, not being able to contain himself, but something stopped him.

" What's the bad news?" he questioned.

" Chance want's to celebrate with a Scardy Kat marathon" Jake moaned.

" Yeah, it starts in 5, so hurry up." Chance said, making his way to the living room.

" alright, I just gotta put some stuff in my room." Tai replied, setting the bag on the kitchen table and moving to his room. The kat quickly put the stuff he bought on the lamp table by his bed and quickly went to the door, knocking over a stack of books on his way.

" Aww, I don't have time for this." Tai moaned as he picked them up. As he did, he noticed one open to a text he never saw before. The red kat picked it up and began to read.

_Though not truly physical, the three gates are an important part of every being._ Tai stopped and stared at it, remembering the dream he had._ There are three gates within the self. The mind, the body, and the soul. When these three gates are unlocked…_

" Come on buddy! It's starting!" Chance's voice called from the living room, snapping Tai out of his trance.

" oh well. It was just a dream anyways." Tai said, putting down the book and racing out to join Chance in cartoon merriment.


End file.
